The invention relates generally to rock, mineral or ore drilling apparatus, and in particular to a drilling apparatus having an elongated mount on which is supported a feeding device for a power driven rotary member which holds a drill pipe or rod and moves the same along the mount, and further including guiding elements provided on the mount to guide the feeding device and intercept the rotary moment of the drive.
In a known drilling apparatus of this type constructed as a wagon drill (German published patent application No. 1 244 690) the mount and the drill pipes with the rotary drive are arranged on top of a mobile carriage whereby the drill pipes lie above the mount. The disadvantage of this structure is a relatively large vertical dimension of the apparatus and a relatively large minimum clearance of the drill pipes from the ground level.